overwatch oneshot requests
by HarryPotterMemelord
Summary: taking requests for overwatch oneshots. I will do any ship, story or even smut
1. Chapter 1

a set of overwatch oneshots. just send me the ship/charaters and a basic plot outline. I will try to get them done asap. I havent had the motivation to write in a while but now I have some free time. I will do any ship (well as long as its not like bastion or winston x someone ) and soem 18+ nsfw stuff if you wish. Also if you have a hc for someone let me know.

example of what I would be looking for to work off of: mercy and phara on a cute date with some fluff.

so yeah! jut send in your characters/ ship and the plot and whatever you want in it. (✿╹◡╹)


	2. Chapter 2

An: this was requested a mercy x oc smut ( I might not keep this on here because it is more of a personal request compared to the others. but if you guys like it I will keep it)

Mercy shot him down. She went to find him and finish him off. She was going to kill him and win this. But it hit her, that feeling. When she saw him lying on the floor clinging to life she could not do it. She could not kill him. She knelt down and tried to help him as best she could. She quickly but carefully carried him back to her medical tent. She laid him down on a bed and examined his body. He was so handsome. But, but he was with Talon… she couldn't love him. What would happen if she… no she couldn't. But he was perfect. She ran her fingers through his soft hair before he could open his gorgeous eyes again. She had to know his name. So she quickly looked him up. It didn't take long for her to find a list of Talon members and a profile with a picture of him. Tarken, 23, 6'3'', Talon Special Agent. Then it had a picture of him. A mugshot morelike. But he still looked good in it in her opinion. She thought his serious face was kind of sexy…. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him move, it was subtle but he was moving and alive. Mercy went over to him and told him to keep quiet and that she was going to help heal him. But she had to tell Tarken that he was going to be up into a cell once he was healthy. She began to carefully work on him. Feelling every bit of his soft warm skin. She loved the feeling of his body, every inch of it. She just wanted to feel him all over her. We wanted to feel him next to her, she needed it. Once he was all healed and ready to move she escored him to his cell under Morrison's instructions. She placed him into one and shut the door. She looked at him one last time before forcing her to walk away.

Later that night

Mercy that night was unable to sleep. She has tried everything but nothing worked. So she put on a robe and tried to sneak out and see Tarken. After a bit of looking around in the dark trying not to wake anyone she found him. She knocked on the cell door lightly. She called for him.. Nothing. She knew he was a not welcoming to new people. Because he barely spoke to her when he was under her care. But still she wanted to try, she wanted to know him. She explained that she wasn't going to hurt him, that she only wanted tos see him. It took some time but he accepted. She was the only person here who was nice to him and he kinda liked it. He… kind of like her…. They sat next to each to and talked for some time. Mercy slowly moving closer and soon she lays her head on him. It didn't take him long for him begin running his finger through her soft long blonde hair. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. She kissed back. And soon the kisses began to build. More and more with each kiss. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her. She moved on top of him, her legs over his. He held her ass and pulled her closer. They continued to kiss until his hands found their way all the way up and down her body. He removed her clothes and she moved right up next to him. Tarken moved a hand up her leg and onto he now exposed ass. He squeezed it, her ass was so big it made him grow a little just grabbing it. He moved his warm hand over her already wet pussy. Then he stuck a finger up her tight wet pussy, pumping it in and out listening to the sound she made as he pleasured her. He stuck another finger in as she let out another loud moan. Then she bit her lip trying not to get caught and make too much noise. He smirked when she bit her lip and trusted harder. She was having a hard time keeping in her he wanted to hear her moan his name when she came. He leaned in close to her face and made her understand his wishes. She nodded and began to allow herself to moan. He managed to stick in a third finger into her and pounded her as hard as he after awhile of slamming her fingers into her she came all over his hand. He took the fingers from her pussy and licked them. He loved the taste of her and wanted more. But he knew he would only see her again in combat. They kissed a few more times, then she put back on her clothes. She left knowing this would have to be goodbye. She gave Tarken one more kiss then left the cell.


End file.
